Deadpool
: “''Fuck it. It's showtime.” : - Wade Wilson '''Wade Wilson '''is a former Canadian Special Forces operative turned freelance mercenary. After Wilson was diagnosed with terminal cancer, he became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Mutant Workshop program after undergoing an experimental cure for his cancer. Deciding to hunt down the ones responsible for his new appearance, Wilson becomes the masked vigilante '''Deadpool' and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al. After defeating Ajax and reconciling with Vanessa, Wade continues his career as a contract killer, taking his business worldwide. Biography Early Life Wade Wilson was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada in 1975. At some point in time, Wade Wilson was a member of the Canadian Special Forces, moves to New York City, and befriended a bartender named Weasel. He would later retire and become a mercenary-for-hire, helping to protect teenage girls from would-be stalkers. One day, Wade takes a job getting a pizza delivery boy to stop stalking a girl by threatening him. Once his job is done, the girl thanks him and calls him her hero, to which Wade quickly points out that that is something he is not. Meeting Vanessa Wade goes to the bar where his friend Weasel works. Wade orders a drink called a Blowjob and has the bartender bring it to a big thug and to say it came from another man, leading to a bar fight where people bet on others to die, which is called the "Dead Pool". After the bar fight was settled, Wade meets a prostitute named Vanessa Carlysle. They bond over their weird, messed up lives before starting a sexual relationship, which eventually evolves into a romantic one. Diagnosed with Cancer A year later, Wade proposes to Vanessa one night, and she happily says yes. Wade is genuinely happy that Vanessa accepted his proposal, but happiness is short-lived when Wade unexpectedly passes out. The next day, Wade and Vanessa go to the hospital, and he is diagnosed with terminal cancer in his liver, lungs, prostate and brain. Though she remains by his side, Wade fears more for what will happen to Vanessa than to him. Learning he had been diagnosed with cancer, Wade, while trying to drink his problems away at Weasel's bar, Weasel tells Wade that a man sitting in the corner is looking for him. Wade approaches the man, who introduces himself as The Recruiter. He tells Wade that he works for a facility that will not only cure him of his cancer, but also give him incredible powers. The Recruiter offered Wade the chance to join the program that would presumably cure his disease, but Wade is hesitant and declines, but he takes the card that The Recruiter gives him and leaves. Searching for a Cure Desperate to live and despite initially declining, Wade later reconsiders, made the choice to be cured for Vanessa, and leaves her alone in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. He goes to the facility where he meets Ajax for the first time, along with his cohort Angel Dust. Ajax injects Wade with a special serum that activates any dormant mutant genes in him, the mutations being meant to turn him into a superhuman to heal him from his cancer, but says that in order for it to work and because adrenaline is the serums catalyst, they have to subject him to extreme stress for the mutation to occur. However, if there were no mutant genes in him to activate, the torture would eventually kill him. Wade undergoes various torture techniques carried out by Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. After days of torture and no success, Wade eventually learns that Ajax's real name was Francis, and makes fun of the man. After Wade insulted Ajax about his real name, Ajax straps Wade down and places him inside an airtight chamber where the oxygen is cut off. Ajax then reveals that the program was intended to turn Wade into a super-powered individual, but as a super slave, where he would be auctioned off somewhere to become an assassin. During his time in the chamber, the drop in oxygen triggers a regenerative healing factor that cures his cancer. Unfortunately, Wade's cancer cells were further enhanced, severely disfiguring his entire body in the process as his skin and face started to blotch up. The next day, Ajax opens the chamber and tells Wade his cancer is gone. Upon being released, Wade would curse at Ajax for his hideous form and headbutts Angel Dust, stealing a match from that she keeps in her mouth in the process. Upon being sealed in the chamber once again, Wade took the match out and struck it, throwing it near the oxygen vent, thus generating a massive explosion that destroyed his confinement and the laboratory. Ajax goes down to see what happened, and Wade starts to fight with his increased strength and attempts to kill him. Wade stops however when he Wade learns from his enemy that there was a cure for his disfigured form, as Ajax claimed he's the only one that can cure him. Ajax gets the upper hand and overpowers Wade, impaling him with a bar, which he leaves bent. Ajax then asks Wade what's his name to no response, and leaves Wade for dead. As Wade sat impaled, Cunningham called out to him and they exchanged eye contact in each last time, as the facility collapsed from the explosion Wade had started and crumbles around him, and killing Cunningham and anyone else that didn't escape. Deadpool Becoming a Vigilante Wade wakes up alive, but horrified by his complexion. He walks through the streets with a hood over his head, but the people that see him are disgusted by his appearance. This makes him worry about what Vanessa will think if she sees him, so he stays away from her completely. Wade visits Weasel, who is also disgusted by his appearance and makes a few quips at his expense. Weasel encourages Wade to make a suit and mask to disguise himself as he goes back to hunt for Ajax so that he can fix his face. Inspired by Weasel, Wade became a vigilante, adopting the identity of "Deadpool" from the bar's fighting tournament. Following this, Wade would dedicate himself to hunting down Ajax and begins his crusade to find Ajax by ploughing through his goons and dismantling his organisation, until he can find him. During this time, Wade moved into the home of a blind woman named Al while summing up the courage to reveal himself to Vanessa. As Deadpool, Wade would also catch the attention of several superheroes across New York City. Hunting Ajax Following a string of leads from various syndicates, Wade eventually finds The Recruiter, who says what he knows about Ajax's whereabouts before Deadpool kills him. After killing many of Francis's associates, Wade discovered his enemy's whereabouts and hitches a taxicab ride to the designated location the the location. While waiting in the cab, Wade sits bored in the backseat. He slides up front to chat with the cab, Dopinder. Deadpool asks Dopinder about a picture of a girl he has in his car, and Dopinder says she was his girlfriend until he lost her to his cousin. Deadpool realises he forgot his bag of weapons and only has 12 rounds in his guns. Dopinder then takes Deadpool to the middle of a bridge, and Deadpool crisp high-fives the man for cab fare, due to the mercenary leaving his wallet at home, saying that it ruins the lining of his suit. Deadpool waits on top of a bridge for his targets. He then spots a convoy of vans arriving, and, having found his target, jumps into one of the men before beating up of all the thugs in the van, causing an accident that kills other villains. Deadpool's main target is Ajax, the man that gave him his powers and also horribly disfigured him. The vans all come crashing to the end of the bridge, where one thug's head is slice off with a chain, and another one gets gorily splattered against a sign on the highway. Having forgotten his ammo bag, and only having 12 bullets in his guns, Wade counts off how many rounds with each thug he kills, accidentally missing a few shots, but he manages to kill three men with one bullet. One last thug comes at Deadpool with two knives, but Deadpool quickly skewers him. Deadpool finds Ajax headed at him on a motorcycle and he throws his katana at the bike, causing Ajax to crash. Following the ensuing chaos, Deadpool manages to impale Ajax with the other blade, but since Ajax has pain suppression, the blade doesn't kill him. Deadpool lifts up his mask for to show his scars so that Ajax can recognise him as Wade Wilson. During their confrontation, Deadpool is distracted by the Avengers Quinjet and with his back turned, Ajax escapes. Rescuing Vanessa Deadpool steals a garbage truck and drives back to his and Blind Al's place. After returning to the residence, Wade's hand starts to slowly grow back, gets convinced by Al into revealing himself to Vanessa. After being told by Weasel that Ajax and Angel are going after Vanessa, Wade and Weasel goes to the strip club where she works. But Wade is still scared to face her and loses the courage to do so. Weasel then informs Wade that Vanessa went out back, and the latter heads there to look for her but only finds her handbag, letting him know that she's been taken. Infuriated, and desperate to save his love, Wade arms himself with all the guns he owns that are in Blind Al's house. He then goes to the X-Mansion to get help but there is nobody home. He then quips that the mansion is so big, yet it looks like the Marvel Universe group couldn't maintain their latest X-Men team. In a cab to Ajax's location, Deadpool explains to Dopinder that he is going save Vanessa, without the help of the Grin Jollies. They hit a bump and Deadpool hears a scream from the trunk. Dopinder admits he kidnapped his cousin. Deadpool quietly congratulates Dopinder. Battle at the Decommissioned Scrapyard He then tracks Ajax down to a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool charges toward the goons. Wade rips through the goons and comes across an old friend, Bob, whom the mercenary hasn't seen since T.G.I. Friday's in Jacksonville. The two have a brief reunion, but Deadpool knocks his old friend out, while reminiscing about Bob's family, and pulls the soldier away to safety. Deadpool then uses the corpses of Ajax's goons to spell out Francis's name to mock him. Deadpool manages to get atop of the aircraft carrier where Ajax is keeping Vanessa. He puts her in the same chamber where he put Wade. Ajax then prepared to kill Vanessa with another oxygen deprivation chamber and duels with Deadpool using their respective blades. During the battle, Deadpool threw one of his swords into the oxygen deprivation chamber, successfully saving Vanessa from deoxygenation. Deadpool continues his brawl with Ajax, and manages to overpower the latter, until Ajax throws a knife into the mercenary's head, temporarily disorienting him. Vanessa, having broken free from the oxygen deprivation chamber, impales Ajax with her Deadpool's sword. Ajax then prepares to kill Vanessa, with Deadpool removing the knife from his head. Ajax attacks him and have another brawl, with Deadpool beating Ajax to the brink of death. The mercenary then demanded Ajax to cure him of his disfigurement, but Ajax laughs and mocks Deadpool by informing the mercenary that there hadn't been a cure for his disfigurement the entire time. Enraged after hearing how Ajax can't fix him after all that has happened, Deadpool pulls out a revolver and prepares to kill Francis. Before doing so, Deadpool asks if Francis has any last words, with The latter simply replying, "What's my name", and Deadpool says "Who fucking cares?". Deadpool summarily executes Francis with the revolver. Deadpool turns to Vanessa, she angrily punches him multiple times for abandoning her and is about to hit her boyfriend in the groin, only for Wade to convince Vanessa not to do so. Vanessa then demands an explanation from Wade as to why he left her. He sincerely apologies to her for everything: leaving, not going to her sooner, and not summing up the courage to face her. Wade explains that he was disfigured and was afraid Vanessa wouldn't accept him, as his face isn't the same one she remembered. She wasn't hesitant about what was under his mask, so she removed it, only to find that Wade has another mask under it, which she also removed. Vanessa and Wade then reconcile and share a kiss, while Wade plays "Careless Whisper" by Wham!. New Adventures No Good Deed Wade was walking around when he came upon an elderly man being mugged in an alley. Deciding to intervene Wade went into a phone booth to change into his Deadpool costume. However, this took longer than expected and by the time Deadpool exited the booth the old man had been shot dead. A disappointed Wade then sat down beside the old man, took his yogurt and began ranting about the presence of a phone booth, how long it takes to go into superhero costume and claiming Wolverine probably would have been able to save him due to only wearing a tank top and jeans. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Canadian Special Forces Officers